1. Field of the Invention
A rotary sliding vane compressor having means for urging the vanes outwardly and maintaining the vane tips in engagement with the cylinder wall during start-up and low rotational speeds.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Burnett U.S. Pat. No. 3,376,825 describes a rotary vane compressor having a leaf type spring element between the radially inner portion of the vane and the bottom of the vane slot. The spring is designed so that during high speed operation, when centrifugal forces are sufficient to maintain the vane tips in contact with the cylinder wall, the same centrifugal forces will cause the spring to collapse against radially inner edges of the vane and thus become ineffective as a spring element.
Kenney, et al, U.S. Pat. No. 2,045,014, describes a rotary sliding vane compressor having a leaf type spring in the bottom of the vane slot with its ends embedded in the bottom of the vane.
Calabretta, Ser. No. 639,030, filed Dec. 9, 1975, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,012,183 Guzy and Sheth, Ser. No. 691,061, filed May 28, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,270 and Sheth, Ser. No. 691,060, filed May 28, 1976, now U.S. Pat. No. 4,032,269 disclose various composite spring means, each having a metal leaf spring element and a bonded rubber or elastomeric damper element, located in the bottom of the vane slot and engaging a convexly shaped edge on the vane. Each of these composite spring elements operate by flexing the elastomeric and metal leaf components to provide the biasing force.